


Wind and Fire Volume 1

by Hamatopurity



Series: Wind And Fire [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Amyxcat avatar, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, SONELISE, Shardilver, Such As..., Will Add More Later, eventual ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Blowing out the flame of Solaris was not the only option,let us see what the alternate results are.





	1. Prologue: just the beginning

A cobalt hedgehog and red haired human girl walked slowly to a burning white flame, so small and delicate, a single blow could put it out.

  
Elise reached out and held the flame carefully  
Both were silent for a moment.

  
“Is that...really Solaris? The real deal?” The shorter asked, looking up at the princess.

  
“Yes, to think such a tiny flame could cause such destruction…”

  
Sonic gulped, not happy with what he’s about to say, and positive Elise won’t be either “So… if we blow it out, Solaris won’t be a problem...but..”

  
The taller swallowed a large lump in her throat “S- Solaris will no longer exist...but we will never meet, our encounter...it won’t happen.”

  
The small hedgehog flattened his ears against his head and he dared a glance at the girl that barely an hour earlier brought him back from purgatory.

  
She looked ready to break down crying.  
“S-Sonic, I...I don’t want to forget you...better t after everything, I…” Elise stopped at feeling Sonic’s hand on hers, his look just as sad and sympathetic.

  
“Elise, just smi-“ he suddenly stopped,physically choking up,he quickly retracted his hand to cover his mouth while his other clutches his chest.

  
The same place where Mephiles impaled him only hours before.

“S-Sonic?! Wh- what’s wrong?!”  
The cobalt hedgehog hunched over as a black, oozing mess spilled from his mouth in a grotesque manner.

  
Elise was at his side quick, the dark substance suddenly started bubbling and expanding on the marble floor.

  
“What on Earth…?”

  
A figure began to rise from the mysterious substance bearing a similar resemblance.

  
“Mephiles?! But how-“

  
Sonic growled in frustration “Mephiles, the guy that took me out...must’ve got some of him in me when he well, y’know tore me apart and all.”

  
The mouthless demon laughed “So your not as dim witted as you seem, well. There won’t be any blowing out Solaris, I’ll slaughter you both, ladies first as they say.”

  
However, Sonic was quick use himself as a shield for Elise “Over my dead body. And this time, it ain’t gonna be so easy for you.”

  
Mephiles only laughed “We’ll see about that.” With one flash of light,which temporarily blinded both hedgehog and human.

  
When they looked, Mephiles was as he was when he slain Sonic where he stood,covered in black and purple crystals,no feet visible.

  
Without warning, Mephiles lunged at Sonic, Elise jumped back fearfully.

  
Sonic was quick to hold him back this time, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He could at least buy Elise more time to blow out the flame of Solaris.

  
Quickly pinning Mephiles against the wall Sonic turned to Elise for only a moment to yell “Don’t worry about me! Just blow out the flame! Quick!”

  
Mephiles was quick to send his shadows against Sonic,small demon-like creatures that attacked and disappeared the moment they made they’re hit.

  
“AUGHH!!!”

  
They were more painful than Sonic anticipated, they’re mere touch felt like poison entering his bloodstream on contact.

  
“Damn. No wonder Shadow and Silver had so much trouble with this guy, these stupid shadows are nuts and only a few of em hit me!” Sonic thought as he

delivered a powerful kick to the demonic entity’s kneecaps, if you could call it that at least.

  
“You fool,you cannot win! I shall reunite with Iblis once more! The world will FALL!!!” Mephiles cackled like the madman he was.

  
“You’ll have to kill me as a ghost before that, Meph. And as long as I’m here,your not touching Elise or that flame!” For the first time in years,his emerald green eyes burned with enraged fury.

  
But it wasn’t because he was killed by Mephiles, it wasn’t because Mephiles screwed with Silver and Blaze’s heads,it wasn’t even because he almost destroyed all time as he knew it.

  
Mephiles made Elise cry and it made him fucking pissed.

  
Meanwhile…

  
Elise gulped fearfully, she didn’t want Sonic getting hurt again...he’s facing the same guy that murdered him for gods sake! But, at the same time she trusted him.

  
Just when she was about to blow out the flame, however, the small white flame suddenly seemed to have a mind of it’s own, and quite literally jumped from its confinement, through Elise’s chest, leaving a white glow on her chest.

  
“NNNGHH!!!”

  
Sonic whipped around in seconds “ELISE!!!” Unfortunately, Mephiles took his chance and clawed at Sonic’s face, getting his left eye bleeding profusely.

  
“GAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”  
Sonic let out a blood curdling scream, clutching his wounded eye in an attempt to stop the bleeding and lessen the pain.

  
Elise reached out to Sonic “N-no! Sonic!!!” She looked at Mephiles, for the first time in ten years she felt so angry.

  
The white glow the flame left began to expand until her whole body was glowing and her periwinkle eyes were seeing red.

  
There was suddenly a burst of white and red flames, both hedgehogs looked to see in Elise’s place stood a shorter, but still taller than either of them, figure, Sonic could swear the figure resembled a nine tailed fox.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
“WHAT?!”

  
The figure shot a massive amount of flames in they’re direction, Sonic shielded himself, but found the flames didn’t harm him.

  
Mephiles was a different story though.  
“GRAAAAUUGH!!!!!” The demonic hedgehog screamed,slowly melting into a puddle,barely solid “You...persistent little BITCH! This isn’t over, I will find you, and join with Iblis even if I have to rip it from your soul!!!”

  
With that said,he was gone.  
The nine tailed fox figure sighed “This is...a problem.”

  
Sonic felt himself losing his balance as he became woozy from the blood loss.  
“El...ise….”

 

 

Then, everything was dark,and when they would wake, the world as Sonic and Elise knew it would be much different.


	2. Prologue: Princess Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New timeline,new Elise

Elise didn’t have many friends when she was little, but there were two friends she’s had that she was closest to.

 

  
When the young princess was six, she was reading one day when there was a knock on her door.

 

  
Her mother poked her head out from the door “Elise, dear,can you come out here for second?”

 

  
Curious,Elise placed her book down and followed her mother to the main hall, what was so important, she couldn’t help but wonder.

 

  
She saw her father talking to a bat with raven black and blue furred bat wearing heavy armor in silver and grey colors, beside her was a light white and black furred wolf in a very refined and official looking uniform, in blue and white colors, her tail was also longer and fluffier than the common wolf, most likely an arctic wolf.

 

  
Those two were Captain of the royal guard Thorne and her wife, the best commander of the world military,even higher command than G.U.N, Commander Winter.

 

  
But it was then Elise noticed someone she hadn’t seen around the castle, but at the same time, she had a sense of...dejavu.

 

  
It felt likes she met him before, but she can’t place it…

 

  
“Ah, Elise, there you are!” Her father snapped her out of thoughts, making her look up st him.

 

  
Elise smiled “Hello Papa, what’s going on?” The redhead couldn’t help but ask.

  
Her father smiled “You know our loyal captain and her wife, right? Well they decided to bring over they’re son, what was your name young boy?”

 

  
From behind Thorne, the child showed himself a bit,though skittishly, he was a hedgehog with royal blue quills,and emerald green eyes,he looked at her with drooped ears and a curious glance.

 

  
Winter answered “His name is Sonic,he’s very shy, so please try to not frighten him, will you?”

 

  
Elise nodded, Mobians are a rarity in Soleanna, but Thorne, Winter, and other royal staff members and friends were much like family to the royals, so being introduced to Sonic was bound to happen.

 

  
Deciding to break the ice,the young girl held out her hand “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Me name is Elise, th- though I suppose you already knew that…”

 

  
The skittish hedgehog stepped towards her before shaking the princess’ hand with a shy smile.

 

  
Since then,Sonic and Elise were thick as thieves, the cobalt hedgehog soon began to break out of his selectively mute shell, still a might shy though.

 

  
There was one visit though that Elise noticed he was acting more shy than usual that really stood out.

 

  
Sonic had knocked on her door before peeking his head out “H-hey El? C-can I talk to you ‘bout something?” He’d used the nickname he gave her only a week ago,why he sounded so unsure,she wasn’t sure at the time.

 

  
With a raised brow,Elise answered “Sure Nikki, you can tell me anything,you know that.”

 

  
The redhead used her own nickname for her blue friend, hopefully to break the odd tension.

 

  
With a deep sigh he sat down next to the princess, taking a moment before he finally spoke up.

 

  
“I know this is a weird time t-to tell you about this… but…” he took a deep breath,he can do this “I’m a trans boy. I was o-only out for a few days before we met...b-but I was scared to tell you.. a lot of kids make f-fun of me for it,it wasn’t helping me that I’m also a m-Mobian in mostly human kingdom…”

 

  
Sonic closed his eyes tightly,expecting what he’d always gotten when he told his ‘friends’ a disgusted look,the hateful words, or worse the ‘your just faking’ talk.

 

  
But he was surprised when he felt Elise’s small and soft hand gently grab his,making him look into her periwinkle eyes that shone with patience and kindness.

 

  
“I think it’s wonderful,those kids are just..really mean,I don’t completely understand it, but I think it’s wonderful,you figured out a significant part of yourself,anyone who says otherwise are just jerks… and... I think you're great just how you are.” Elise spoke looking directly into Sonic’s emerald irises so he understood his identity was valid.

 

  
The cobalt hedgehog felt his cheeks go hot red as his eyes began to well up with tears of joy,for so long,only Thorne and Winter supported him, he’d lost so many so-called friends for telling them,but now…

 

  
Sonic was quick to wrap his arms around his friend,letting the happy tears roll down his cheeks, Elise was surprised,but pat his back as she returned the embrace.

 

  
“Th-thank you...thank you so much…” Sonic choked, his voice going shrill with the overwhelming emotion and relief.

  
Elise smiled as she rubbed Sonic’s back in a comforting manner “I know I don’t know much, but I’ll do as much research as possible so I can help if you need me to,and I can support you best I can.”

 

  
Since then, Elise stayed true to her word and gave Sonic support, helped him get binders that blended into his fur and quills, made sure he was binding properly, got him help getting his testosterone injections, and was sure to deal with the bullies making fun of Sonic for being trans.  
  
Sonic couldn’t be more thankful for her, she helped him grow more confidence, and he made her less reclusive and quiet.  
Then one day…

 

  
Elise’s father showed her to a small room lit by only a tiny white flame, Elise looked at it in awe.

 

  
“What is it, Papa?” She asked, absolutely amazed.

 

  
“This, Elise, is Solaris, our great protector.” He answered,to which Elise gasped, looking at it once more.

 

  
“Really?!” It was such a small flame, yet it was meant to be Soleanna’s eternal sun god.

 

  
It was amazing.

 

  
But, it wasn’t long after showing the young princess the small form of the great Solaris, there was a terrible...incident.

 

  
When Elise’s mother went off to a meeting in a neighboring kingdom,she didn’t come back, it was a week later when Elise quickly found out why she didn’t return, when there was a search team that returned with the corpse of the beloved queen.

 

  
The funeral was secluded to where only the royal family and close friends attended, Elise wouldn’t speak for days,Sonic wanted nothing more than to help, but gave Elise her space.

 

  
It was months later when the king announced he would start a project; The Solaris Project, appropriately named after the eternal sun god as experiments were done on the tiny flame.

 

  
Being the curious and rebellious children they were, snuck into the labs, wanting to know more about the project.

 

  
Hiding behind a corner,the duo saw two large containers,one held a dancing red flame, and the other, a dark crystal, surrounded by a mysterious black, thick liquid.

 

  
“Whoa…”

 

  
“What’re those things?”

 

  
Seeing no one,most likely doing tests elsewhere, the hedgehog and human slowly walked to the massive containers,the oozing crystal alone was half the size of the distance of the floor and the ceiling.

 

  
Elise looked at the flame, it was just as big,if not bigger than the crystal, just as Elise locked eyed with it, the flame became more furious!,the glass began to crack.

 

  
“ELISE! SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

 

  
Both didn’t get the chance to turn at the king’s voice as the glass containing the massive flame shattered,several shards of glass cut into Sonic’s arms and nicked his ear,making him fall to the ground.

 

  
“RRRRRRAAAAAUGHGHH!!!”

  
“SONIC!!!” Elise yelled just as the flames flew out, as if they had a mind of their own.

  
Thinking only of her friend, Elise jumped in front of Sonic,using herself as a shield.

 

  
“ELISE NOOO!!!!”

 

  
The seven year old was struck by the flames, but they did not burn her.

 

  
Instead, it appeared like the flames went INTO her body, she absorbed it, but as she did, her form began to change.

 

  
It happened so fast, but within seconds, Elise was no longer human at all, but indeed a Mobian fox.

 

  
Her fur and hair a flaming red, her muzzle, tail end, and inside of her ears a bright, vibrant orange, her clothes were also burnt and ripped, and also too big for her, though she was still taller than Sonic was.

 

  
Just as the bizarre transformation ended, Elise’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began to faint.

 

  
When she awoke, she was beyond shocked to see her new and very much permanent form, and she was greeted by a very worried Sonic, who had bandages on his arms and a tear in his ear.

 

  
“Oh thank god you're okay! Y-you wouldn’t wake up for so long-I-I..” the poor hedgehog stuttered with a large lump in his throat.

 

  
Elise sat up “Sonic? H-how long was I out…?”

 

  
“About three days! I don’t know how your dad wasn’t mad at us, but my moms are angry…” Sonic responded,his ears flattening against his head.

 

  
The now red fox sighed “So uh...any idea how I’m… well a fox?”

 

  
Sonic gulped,trying to calm himself down “The scientists say it might be because you absorbed that flame,it was apparently half of Solaris, they called it Iblis,but it’s like it… chose you to be a part of it, it’s like part of your soul or something…”

 

  
Elise was silent then,she had what was a essentially a fire demon inside of her forever now? Well,that was a lot for a seven year old to take in.

 

  
Thankfully,she had help.

 

  
Captain Thorne and Commander Winter taught her to control the flames effectively, and since they were already teaching Sonic how to fight, the cobalt hedgehog was her sparring partner, it was actually kinda fun!

 

  
A few weeks after the… incident. Elise came over to Sonic’s home for training when she noticed there was another kid there.

 

  
He was black and white furred jackal with long hair and heterochromic eyes.

 

  
“Hey Sonic,who’s that? Did your moms adopt him or something?” The fire fox asked as she wrapped sports tape around the palms of her hands like usual in training.

 

  
Sonic stretched out his legs “Eh, sort of, I found him hurt a few days ago and he’s here till he can get adopted,he’s kinda scared of course, but he’s pretty cool.”

 

  
Elise smiled and walked over to the jackal, he still had all sorts of bandages and such.

 

  
The fire fox held out a hand in greeting “My name is Elise, I’m a good friend of Sonic’s, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

  
The jackal shook her hand “Likewise,my name is Infinite, it’s dumb, I know..”

 

  
“Well, how ‘bout we call you Finn instead then? Since you don’t like Infinite and all..” Elise suggested.

 

  
Infinite perked up at that “Oh um. Sure!”

 

  
Finn was a part of the duo then turned trio since then, and soon became less reclusive as time went on.

 

  
Years went by, Elise was now very skilled in her abilities, going from a shield and guarding to being a force to be reckoned with in a fight, being able to more effectively harness her flames of Iblis.

 

  
Sonic meanwhile had discovered his own abilities, being able to go to beyond breakneck speeds, his kicks strong enough to tear through steel, but with a nefarious Dr. Eggman appearing and trying to take over the world, he didn’t have time to stick around Soleanna as much anymore, Elise could rarely go, being the princess of her kingdom and one of they’re best lines of defense, though he did always manage to make it to all the kingdom’s celebrations without fail.

 

  
Finn had come across a gemstone of some kind and well… sort of absorbed it, giving him very… interesting abilities, which he found difficult to really control at times, thankfully Elise was big in the controlling demonic powers department.

 

  
And now it was only a few days before The Festival Of The Sun, Sonic as always promised to come, and was bringing some of his friends from his travels, it beyond exciting, even if Elise had to wear a silly dress…

 

  
Again.


	3. Prologue: Sonic hassaō The Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic’s story is revealed

It was a night like no other for Thorne and Winter, on a simple walk home when-

  
The shrill sound of crying came to Thorne’s ears, having better hearing than her wife,stopped.

  
“What is it, dear?” Winter asked, concerned, hoping it not be an enemy of some kind.

“I… I hear someone… crying, I-I think someone’s in trouble…!” The armored bat replied,looking to her wife expectedly.

  
Winter sniffed the air, “I do smell someone, they’re close… let’s hurry nonetheless.”

  
Thorne nodded before stretching out her massive, leathery wings, she grabbed Winter’s hand and shot up in the air, looking for the source of the sound.

  
Finally, there was a blue spec that upon closer inspection, was a little baby hedgehog, it shivered in this cold, it was so alarmingly skinny, and just… so scared…

Thorne let Winter land, and she carefully folded her wings as she landed as well “A baby… oh the poor thing! We gotta help it…”

  
Winter gently picked up the small hedgehog, it’s cobalt fur dirty and matted “Of course, from the looks of it, their parents didn’t seem  
to care enough to.”

  
Thorne clenched her fists at that fact, but decided to keep it to herself for the moment “Well… let’s get them help, there’s a hospital near here, can’t be too careful, right?”

  
“Indeed. Let us not waste any time.”

  
It wasn’t long after arriving at the nearby hospital when the little hedgehog was treated, due to their malnutrition, the child was there for over a week, it was quite honestly a miracle they hadn’t perished, most likely thanks to Thorne and Winter getting to them so quickly.

  
In that time, the couple made a decision to take the baby hedgehog in as their own, seeing as how the child was physically female, they named them Suki.

  
Years pass, and when Suki was four,she approached her mothers nervously.

  
Thorne has been sharpening her spear while Winter read a book in silence.

  
“U-um...hey, hey mom? Mami? C-can I talk to you?” The small four year old tugged at her dress nervously, her quills on end.

  
Thorne and Winter were quick to drop what they were doing for their ‘daughter’

“Of course sweetie, what is it?”  
Winter gave a patient smile “You can tell us anything dear,fret not.”

  
Suki took in a deep breath, she could do this, these were her moms, they’ve always been supportive, she can do this.

  
“I- well… lately I’ve been… feeling weird, I-I dunno how to explain it, but even though I look like a girl, I don’t… FEEL like a girl… I mean I still like my dresses and smelling nice, but I just… don’t feel like I am a girl…”

  
It felt weird coming out of ‘her’ mouth,but it was also good to finally tell ‘her’ moms.

  
Surprisingly, Thorne picked Suki up and placed ‘her’ on her and Winter’s laps, a genuine smile on her face.

  
“Sweetie, I know what you’ve been feeling, and I know what it means.” Thorne began to explain, Suki’s ears immediately perked up “You do?!”

  
Winter nodded “Indeed, you see Suki, I believe you’ve discovered your trans,and well, that’s wonderful! We’ve had the feeling you knew for quite a while and were waiting for you to discover it yourself.”

  
Suki felt amazed,ow that ‘she’ really thought on it, the change of pronouns felt so...refreshing, somehow, like a weight being lifted.

  
“I-I’m a boy...I’m a boy! Haha! A-and I can still wear my dresses and like my plushie toys?”

  
Thorne chuckled “Why of course! It’s not a crime after all,this is your life choice after all!”

  
“Now,is there a different name you would like to be called as well,son?” Winter asked in her usual strict but caring voice.

  
The cobalt hedgehog thought hard about that before a smile came to “I always liked the name Sonic!”

  
Both Thorne and Winter shared a smile “then Sonic it is,this is a cause for celebration! Tonight we dine on pizza and ice cream!”

  
Sonic felt so happy HE was a boy, and his moms supported him through and through!

  
But not many were like that.

  
Many of his old friends turned out to be transphobic and started bullying him relentlessly, his self confidence dwindling.

  
The young hedgehog had become very anxious and it resulted in him becoming selectively mute for a good chunk of his life.

  
That is,until he met her.

  
Thorne and Winter took Sonic with them at the Soleanna castle to meet Princess Elise The Third, she was wonderful.

  
Elise was always so kind, being patient and showing him her favorite books and spending time with him when Sonic didn’t feel worth the effort.

  
So much so, after being Elise’s friend for only a little over a month, told her he was trans.

  
Elise was actually supportive! Even helped him and his moms getting him proper things for transitions, safe binding, testosterone injections, he’d never been more thankful for her friendship.

  
The weird thing is,sometimes it feels like he already knew her before they met, he always felt… overjoyed, seeing her smile.  
When Elise’s mother died, Sonic had never seen his dear friend so upset,if he could help her,he would, all he could do was offer support.

  
The funeral was only for close friends and family, they didn’t need a big ruckus on such a sad day.

  
Months later, Elise’s father had started working on the Solaris Project, and as the king was seen less and less, Sonic and Elise decided to head into the labs to see what was going on.

  
When the duo reached a corner they both stole a peek.

  
There sat two large containers, nearly reaching the ceiling, out of the two, Sonic was drawn to the container holding a massive purple and black crystal oozing dark, thick liquid.

  
Instinctively the cobalt hedgehog gripped his chest, as if feeling a mysterious ghost pain he can’t quite place.

  
Suddenly, he saw and almost FELT a flash of himself getting skewered from the back all the way through his chest.

 

The cobalt hedgehog was snapped out of his trance when he heard glass cracking.  
The boy looked to see the container holding the flame was breaking and then suddenly…

  
The whole thing shattered.

  
Sonic put up his arms in defense from the glass, though several cut deep into his arms and some even went right through his left ear, making him fall down.

  
And just to make matters worse, the flame jumped out and was about to come at Sonic, he defensively held up his arms again.

  
Only for Elise to jump out in front of him, using herself as a human shield.

  
“ELISE!!!!!”

  
At first he was horrified, but then he realized… Elise wasn’t burning, in fact… it was like the flames were going inside her body.

  
Then Elise’s body began to change as well, into a Mobian fox of all things!  
As the flames disappeared, only smoke came off her newly changed body, quickly falling unconscious.

  
Literally.

  
Sonic quickly caught his friend before she could hit the floor “E-Elise?!”

  
The king ran over to his daughter,Sonic didn’t even realize Elise’s father was there..

  
“I-I’m sorry, sir! We were j-just curious a-and y- you’ve been g-gone so often a-and…” Sonic was close to a panic attack when Elise’s father stopped him.

  
“It is alright, there is no need to explain, right now Elise is the priority.” The King spoke softly.

  
Hours later Elise and Sonic were taken to the medical wing of the castle, Sonic got his cuts treated and bandaged, Elise was unconscious and still a fox for some reason, but otherwise fine.

  
Sonic stayed by Elise’s side, the king explained that the flame giant crystal are two halves of Solaris, the flame Elise absorbed was dubbed Iblis.

  
It appeared it would be a permanent change for her, and Sonic stayed with her in the few days she was unconscious.

  
Before she woke up, however, Sonic was visited by a few of Soleanna’s scientists, they explained the Solaris Project was made by the king in hopes of using it to remedy past mistakes and maybe bring back Elise’s mother.

  
“This could really take people back through time?” The cobalt hedgehog asked hopefully, knowing how much Elise misses her mother.

  
The scientist nodded “Theoretically, yes. With that power, past mistakes will go away, loved ones will be saved from horrible accidents!”

  
Sonic thought hard for a few seconds “Then… I wanna help! Elise misses her mom so much… I wanna be able to help her.”

  
Since then, Sonic’s met the scientist in secret for experiments on the massive gemstone, even volunteering as much as possible, including having the scientists inject the mysterious black liquid the crystal produces into him.

  
Resulting in some… interesting side effects.

  
First his skin turned black and purple from his hands up to below his elbow, since he was keeping the experiments secret, began to wear longer gloves.

  
His fangs had become sharper and more prominent, and to top it off, he gained extreme speed fitting for his name.

Sonic wasn’t the only one discovering new abilities.

  
Ever since her new transformation into a fox, she keeps discovering new abilities, most of them fire based, even making a sizable flame shield when she focused enough!

  
Since Thorne and Winter were already training Sonic even before he gained his super speed, they began training Elise as well, with permission from the king of course.

  
Sonic and Elise would often sparr together and found it quite fun, becoming stronger together.

  
A few weeks later Sonic was on a run one day when he heard the sound of wood snapping made him stop out of curiosity.

  
As he turned, a black and white blur blur rolled down the hill, a jackal revealing to be said blur.

  
His attire was torn and burned, a terribly bad, large burn was on his right eye, which were both heterochromic, he looked badly hurt as well, well besides the burned eye and clothes.

  
Sonic was quick to run up to him cautiously “H- hey, you okay?”

  
The jackal jumped, putting his arms up in defense “D- don’t hurt me! I-I don’t want any trouble!”

  
“Hey, it’s okay, I wanna help you, your hurt pretty bad…” Sonic spoke gently, as to not further startle the wounded jackal kid.

  
Before the Jackal pup could protest, he fainted, Sonic quickly catching him before he could hit the ground.

  
“Whoa!”

  
Looking around to make sure whatever hurt the lost boy wasn’t around, and then proceeded to pick the jackal up bridal style, and sped off.

After that Sonic took the wounded jackal to his house, Thorne and Winter tended to the boy’s injuries, coaxing the scared child and soon learned his name was Infinite and his village was destroyed by bandits, burned to the ground.

  
So, for a while, Infinite stayed with them, just until he could find a new home, or his parents could be found.

  
After Elise met him, the jackal started hanging out with the duo more, the three soon causing the usual mischief, a few folks in town started calling the trio Triple Trouble.

  
They were inseparable.

  
Even when Infinite absorbed a strange gemstone not long after being adopted, they stuck together, friends to the end now till forever as they said.

  
Of course, they all had their own lives, Elise being a princess had duties, Infinite was figuring out things, and Sonic had encountered a nutjob scientist he was constantly trying to take down.

  
But, no matter how busy they were, if there was a celebration in Soleanna, all three came together without fail.

  
And this year, at the Festival Of The Sun, Sonic decided to bring a few friends from his adventures!

  
He was sure they’d get along great.


	4. Prologue: Infinite Malihymer The Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Infinite

Infinite was born and raised in a small village, seemingly nothing very special, not many kids around either.

His parents were… well they never were there for the young jackal, never having food around or straight up refusing to be there for their son.

Infinite’s one saving grace a small family of hedgehogs, particularly his best friend, Scourge.

He was green with baby blue eyes, always wearing the same leather jacket too big for him, he always tried to act cool and was always down for a prank.

But most of all, he’d do anything for Infinite.

Infinite found himself spending most of his time with Scourge and his family, who were always happy to have him, letting him sleepover whenever he wanted, gave him food when his own parents wouldn’t feed him.

If there was one upside to having neglective parents, you can stay with your friend as long as you want without fear.

The young jackal can still remember when he first met Scourge…

Infinite was poking around for food in a dumpster behind a bakery, finding only a moldy piece of bread.

“Hey look at what I found guys! A begging DOG!”

The boy was started and turned and saw some older kids looming over him.

He held onto the moldy piece of bread tightly, guarding himself with his tail.

“Man! You must be a REAL stray if you’re gonna eat some lousy old bread!”

“Why don’t you eat some rocks? On us! Give it to him guys!”

The older children then proceeded to pelt Infinite with large rocks, the young jackal only had his tail to defend himself.

“Hey punks! Lay off!”

The kids stopped to look behind them and Infinite opened one eye to look as well.

There stood a green hedgehog, bright sky blue eyes, leather jacket with flames tied in the back with how big it was on him, a determined look on his face as he glared with fists clenched.

“Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?!” The hedgehog yelled, putting up his dukes.

One of the larger kids sneered “Your smaller than him, pudgy! What’re you gonna do about it?”

It was true, the fern colored hedgehog was rather small for his age and didn’t seem very intimidating at all.

But he didn’t back down one bit.

“Come get some then, unless you're scared!”

Immediately the older kids ran at the little hedgehog, ready to punch his lights out.

But he was ready.

The first kid got a punch in on him, but was quickly sent to the ground with a kick to the knee.

The second kid got a gut punch, sending him to the ground.

And the third kid threw a rock at him before attempting to kick him, while the rock did get the little hedgehog good, but he quickly caught the kick and sent the brat flying into a wall.

“Anyone else? No? Well good, now you punks SCRAM!”

The larger kids were quick to scramble away with leering glares at the younger Mobian.

Infinite hid behind his tail, still shaken up and holding the moldy piece of bread tighter.

“Hey, you alright? You look pretty beat up.”

The jackal looked up, smoothing down the fur on his tail he replied “I-I’m fine, thank you for that.”

“Ah no prob, those jerks are always lookin’ to start somethin’ but uh… why’re you looking through trash for moldy bread?” The shorter Mobian asked.

Infinite looked down “Well...mum and papa were fighting again and they didn’t wanna feed me, so I tried looking around for food…”

Hearing this, the green hedgehog looked rather crestfallen “Your...parents just- refuse to feed ya? What the heck…”

The hedgehog then offered Infinite his hand “C’mon over to my house, my ma can help you out, what’s your name?”

Infinite cautiously took his hand “I-Infinite, Infinite Malihymer...I know, it sounds pretty dumb...what’s your name?”

As he pulled Infinite up, he replied “Scourge, Scourge Calypso, and your name is actually kinda cool! C’mon, let’s go, ma is the best cook in the village!”

After reaching Scourge’s house, Infinite met his new friend’s mother, who was quick to patch both boys up and cook a large meal for Infinite, her motherly instincts shining through.

Though Infinite couldn't help but wonder where Scourge’s father is.

“Hey um, Scourge? If-if it’s alright to ask, where is your papa? Does he work a lot or something?” Infinite cautiously asked.

The question took the shorter by surprise at first but answered “Well no, actually, my pops left me and ma about a year ago, I loved him and all, but I don’t know if he loved me or ma, he was always busy with work and not a lick else, I could count the number of times I’ve met him on one hand..”

Infinite’s ears flattened against his head at seeing Scourge’s downcast look “S-sorry, I shouldn't've asked, it was rude of me…”

“Aw nah dude, it’s fine, you don’t gotta apologize! Really!” Scourge quickly reassured.

Ever since that day, the two have been inseparable.

That is, until that fateful day.

Infinite was sleeping over at Scourge’s house when they were shook awake.

“Boys! Boys wake up!”

“Nngh Ma?”

“Miss Calypso? What’s going on?”

The woman quickly helped her son and his friend up “Bandits just appeared, they’re destroying everything, it’s total insanity, we have to go, c’mon!”

The small children were rushed outside with Miss Calypso leading the way outside.

It was complete chaos, buildings on fire, blood caked bodies everywhere.

“Oh god…”

“This has to be a nightmare…”

The three ran fast as they could, the bandits all over were shooting everywhere.

Unfortunately, Miss Calypso was shot right in the back.

“MOM!!!”

Infinite covered his mouth in horror to keep himself from screaming.

She was on the ground, struggling to stay awake due to the blood loss “Y-you two...I need you to make a run for it, run and don’t stop no matter what, GO!!!”

With hot tears rolling down their faces, Scourge and Infinite ran as fast as they could, not daring to look back.

What felt like hours, the duo had run into the forest, finally taking a moment to catch they’re breath.

“Oh god, oh god…”

“What...what are we gonna do…?” Infinite asked aloud, feeling so helpless and weak with how little he was able to do.

“Excellent question! Perhaps I can be of some assistance!”

The two children whipped around to see a human, looking in his late fifties, flying in some kinda machine.

“W-who’re you?” Scourge asked, still very much shaken, after what he’s already been through.

“Oho! I’m glad you asked, dear boy! My name is Dr. Eggman, and if you come with me, I can make you stronger, you’ll never have need to fear ever again!” The supposed scientist answered.

Scourge looked up hopeful, if this Dr. Eggman was telling the truth, he could make his mother’s sacrifice actually mean something!

Infinite however, had doubts...there was something about this guy he didn’t trust…

“W-well…” before he could voice his thoughts, the ground beneath him crumbled and he began to fall down, last thing he heard before crashing down into the water headfirst was Scourge yelling out his name.

The jackal was thrown back and forth with the currents, bruising, cutting, scraping at his skin and fur until h e washed ashore near a forest, scared and not sure what else to do, began to limp into the forest.

It felt like hours before he ran into a blue hedgehog around his age, bright, beautiful emerald green eyes.

The jackal was still shaken up after what he’d witnessed and quickly passed out.

——————————————————————

“Mom! Mami! He’s waking up!”

Infinite groaned as he woke up to see the emerald eyed hedgehog that saved him, along with a black furred bat and arctic wolf, both female.

“Where...am I? Nngh!” Infinite tried to sit up, only to wince at the pain in his side.

“Easy there, your still hurt really bad..” the bat woman cautioned as she laid the wounded jackal back down.

“Are you alright? Do you know any way we can call your parents?” The Arctic wolf asked.

Infinite looked down sadly, his ears flattened against his head, silently.

The bat sighed sadly “I see...in that case, until someone can take care of you, you can stay with us, would that be alright with you?”

“R-really?! You’d...let me stay…?” The small jackal was surprised at the offer, only knowing such kindness from Scourge.

The cobalt hedgehog nodded “Of course! Plus your hurt, your not in any condition to be anywhere right now”

For the next two years, Infinite stayed with the Kesshō family, eventually meeting Sonic’s best friend, the princess of Soleanna, Elise the III she somehow was a fox while her family humans, Sonic quickly subsided his confusion though.

Within time, Infinite began to develop feelings for Sonic, but the jackal could tell the cobalt hedgehog felt that way for someone else, so Infinite stayed quiet, he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with either of his new friends.

One day when the trio were playing in the castle gardens when the head chef and baker, a tiger named Minerva walked up with the afternoon snacks.

“Good evening children! I hope your hungry!” The three quickly ran excitedly.

The trio were quick to dig into the delicious fresh fruit and grape soda.

Infinite bit delightfully into a fig with a bright smile “Thank ‘ou ‘iss Minerva!” 

The tiger gave a light laugh “Haha, not a problem, it’s my pleasure,! Always happy to provide.”

Minerva was always kind to the children, and was closest to Infinite so it was of no surprise when she decided to adopt the young jackal.

It was the happiest Infinite has ever been.

Though, one day…

The trio were running through the nearby forest, playing a game of tag.

“Haha! Catch me if you can!”

“No fair, Nikki! You’ve got super speed!”

“Yeah, at least give us a chance!”

The cobalt hedgehog gave a small giggle just when he tripped over a loose tree root and fell flat on his face.

“OW!”

Elise bent down as she helped Sonic sit up “owwww…”

The kitsune giggled at her friend’s clumsiness and gave a small boop on his nose “Looks like your it now!”

“Hey guys, take a look at this!” Infinite pointed towards a glowing ruby with black zigzag stripes.

“Whoa! Pretty!” 

Elise raised a brow “Uh Finn, you sure you should mess with that thing? There’s something...not right about how it’s glowing..”

Infinite replied “It can’t be anything that bad, but just in case, maybe we should bring it to the scientists at the castle…-“

Infinite’s hand barely brushed the bizarre gemstone when it gave off a blinding glow and latched onto his chest.

“Ah!!!”

“FINN!!!!!”

When they’re eyes adjusted properly and the light disappeared, Sonic and Elise gapped at what they saw.

There Infinite was, actually FLOATING, his right eye was completely pitch black, whites of the eyes, pupils, and irises, the left eye showed the whites of his eye now crimson red and both his pupil and iris a bright gold.

“Finn…?”

The jackal looked to his friends “Um… what- what is this...wait, WHERE DID THE RUBY GO?!” 

Elise walked forward “I think...you must’ve absorbed it, like with me and the flames separated from Solaris.”

Sonic nodded in agreement “That light did look similar when Elise got turned into a fire kitsune..”

“So, that ruby… it had some kinda special powers or something? Where the heck did it come from?” Infinite wondered aloud.

Infinite slowly got back to the ground, his eyes back to their heterachromic state.

“Dunno, but y’know… now that you got cool powers now, maybe you can train with me Elise now! Mom and Mami wouldn’t mind! It’d be super cool!”

And so, that’s what they did, the three always loved a good battle royale sparring match.

Eventually though Sonic went off to fight some psychopathic doctor calling himself Dr. Eggman, Infinite and Elise didn’t see Sonic as often, but no matter what, all three would always get together whenever there was a celebration of any kind.

And this year, at the Festival Of The Sun, Sonic would be bringing some of the friends he’s met on his adventures.

It was so exciting, Infinite could hardly wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again this took such a long time, and I’ll be taking a small break from Wind And Fire, don’t worry I’ll come back to it, I’ll be working on other works I’ve been thinking of, be on the lookout for Double Roses!


	5. Chapter 1: Trouble In Little Soleanna

It was the day of the Festival Of The Sun, Elise and Infinite were heading off early to meet up with Sonic and his new friends.

“Ugh! I can’t stand this dumb dress! I don’t get why I couldn’t wear a suit or something!” Elise grumbled as she pulled at the skirt of the dress angrily.

Infinite waved off his friend’s irritation “Oh stop fussing, you know it’s only for the festival, your dad said afterwards we can hit the town with Nikki and his adventuring friends.”

The young princess sighed “I know, and it’s great! Really. It’s been ages since we’ve seen him, even if he calls sometimes, I wonder what his friends are like? He did mention that Tails kid and a hedgehog… what was it? Edgy or something?”

“Shadow, I think it was Shadow.”

“Right, whatever.”

The duo stopped at the center of where the festival would be taking place in about an hour “Well, here we are, Sonic and his buddies should be around here somewhere…”

“YO! EL! FINN! OVER HERE!!!”

Infinite floated down with a chuckle “Speak of the devil.”

Sonic ran over with his group of friends following, he still wore long white gloves, a little over his elbows, the ear with a cut twitched gently in the wind.

Elise chuckled “Glad to see your as cheerful as ever, Sonic, mind introducing us?”

The cobalt hedgehog smiled “ ‘course, guys?”

“Hi, I’m Amy, Amy Rose! wonderful to finally meet Sonic’s childhood friends!”

“I’m Miles, Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!”

“My name is Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, a pleasure.”

The three comrades introduced themselves.

Elise smiled, both her and Infinite shook each of their hands “Great to meet you guys, I’m Elise and this is Infinite, Sonic told us so much about you!”

The ebony hedgehog chuckled “Likewise, princess, so tell me, have you always been taller than the blue pipsqueak?” 

Said teen gave a warning growl with an angry twitch of his ear “Who. The hell. Are you calling. SHORT?!”

Infinite chuckled “Still hate being called short, huh?” That earned a sharp glare from the shorter Mobian.

“Come now children, enough teasing.”

The group turned to see Thorne and Winter walking towards them, Winter holding a rapier while Thorn had holstered two battle axes on her back.

“Mom! Mami! You did come!” Sonic cheerfully zipped over to hug the wolf and bat.

“Of course sweetie, we couldn’t pass up meeting your little adventure buddies!” Thorne smiled as she hugged her son in return.

Winter turned to look at the three of them “You three, your invited for dinner, I would like to know the friends my son have made all these years.”

Amy smiled “Y-you don’t have to ma’am…” the pink hedgehog chuckled nervously.

Thorne waved her off “It’s fine! We’ve heard good things about you, we’d be happy to have you.”

Sonic chuckled “No changing it now guys, your coming with after the festival!”

“Speaking of which, it’s almost time for it, dad will get on my case if I’m late, sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can get this blasted dress off.” Elise sighed, tugging at the fancy dress.

 

——————————————————————

 

Fireworks set off as Elise, accompanied by her father, waved at the citizens of Soleanna, drifting lightly on the festival boat.

One of the cloaked dancers on the boat handed the young princess the ceremonial torch.

The kitsune took only a few steps when-

BOOM!

A ring of explosions rang through the air, the unmistakable view of the Egg Carrier could just be seen as figures dropped from it.

“ah crud, that oversized egg just HAD to attack here, now of all times…” Sonic muttered “Guys, c’mon, we better give Elise a hand. Mom, Mami? Could you keep any robots off us?”

Winter and Thorne unsheathed they’re weapons “Don’t have to ask us twice, you can count on us, son.”

With that, Infinite layed out cubes for them to jump on and reach Elise.

The villainous doctor had lowered on his   
Egg-Mobile, looking so smug, Elise held back from sending a flaming kick to his face.

“Greetings, Princess! And of course, your majesty.” The sneering doctor lectured.

“Enough! Why’re you here, who the hell are you?!” The king countered angrily.

Sonic answered “That’s Eggman, King Venice, he’s been terrorizing pretty much the whole planet, he’s the whole reason I left Soleanna to fight.”

Eggman sneered at Sonic’s comment but continued “I came for the Flames Of Disaster for a...colleague of mine, and I can see it right here, now princess, if you would come with me quietl-“

The malicious doctor was cut off by Elise sending a masterful flaming axe kick to the Egg-Mobile.

“Coming quietly isn’t my thing, I’ll only give you a warning; get out of my kingdom.” Elise smugly smirked.

“Elise, you shouldn’t use your powers so carelessly…” King Venice cautioned, ever since she became a kitsune, Venice worried too much for his daughter.

“I’m fine dad, I can take care of myself, I’m not gonna play some damsel.” Elise replied, hand on her hip.

Eggman sneered “Difficult, huh? Fine. I have no choice.” The villainous doctor snapped his fingers and from the Egg Carrier fell Metal Sonic with surprisingly non-robot figures.

Infinite recognizes one of them immediately “it-it can’t be...S-Scourge…?!”

There stood a green hedgehog, his quills so unnaturally messy, they look like they’d been cut with a knife half hazardously, blue eyes once a bright periwinkle now a dull cyan, his teeth were sharp and jagged, not unlike a sharks, on his neck was a gold inhibitor ring, similar to the ones Shadow wears except there were glowing red lines resembling circuits; and he wore an outfit similar to Eggman’s, only black instead of red.

A prime symbol of an Egg Boss, someone ruling in they’re own Egg Legion.

The green hedgehog spoke in such a low and defeated sounding voice, it hurt to listen to “Finn… I’m sorry. I…” he rubbed a thumb against the ring chafing his neck “I don’t have any other choice.”

Scourge than slammed into his once good friend at breakneck speed, appearing as but a green and black blur.

Shadow muttered to himself “Damn. He’s nearly got Sonic’s speed, this can’t be go-“

The ultimate lifeform was interrupted as Metal Sonic slammed right into him.

Amy and Tails were already fighting some other Egg Bosses, now that only left Sonic and Elise.

“Shit… things aren’t looking good…” Sonic muttered to himself.

Just then a spear roared right through the air, Missing them by barely an inch.

“SHIT!”

“A spear...made of ice? Oh you gotta be kidding me…”

Landing on the spear was a familiar white and black feline with a sharp, toothy smile fit for a predator.

“Hey Blueberry, long time no see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now before re anyone tries to shit on Elise,Sonelise,or 06 in general. I don’t wanna see any negative comments, cause no one wants that,just ignore if you can’t handle a bit of Sonelise/Elise I drink respec 06 thanks.


End file.
